


The webs we weave, the lies we tell, the hurts we heal

by JaneFerguson22



Series: A Broken Family [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Wentworth characters involved, but too lazy, lots of original characters and relationships come into play, warnings will be labelled for appropriate chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFerguson22/pseuds/JaneFerguson22
Summary: Another face joins the Wentworth team, but how does this affect the Governor and her Deputy? Or indeed all of Wentworth when secrets are revealed of the Governor. All whilst many faces join in the drama.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the events that occur in this episode is revolving around episode 2 of Season 2 or even in between episodes 2 and 3, to give some context of time.  
> None of the characters are mine save for the OC who you will meet and indeed some of the others that will be met over the course of this fanfic series.  
> A gert gert big thanks to my Beta reader (you know who you are), who has helped me look over this, never mind introduce me to this show which I am hooked on!
> 
> A/N 2: Much of this fanfic will pretty much follow the show with some changes, however, I am (slowly) working on an AU piece called ’Like the Phoenix, we will always rise again per fall’ where it takes on more of the show with some differences of course being an AU.

Everything was now running smoothly, drugs were effectively gone from the prison save for those used medicinally, violence was down, save for the odd fight that occurred every once in a while, but the training of the officers were up to speed and they were now more than capable of dealing with any situation. Sure the costs slightly went up, but injuries were down for both prisoners and officers.

All thanks to **her**.

One of the youngest acting Governors for a British Prison, along with one of the most successful despite her only being 27 years old, it was certainly impressive. But then again, she had always been a driven woman, despite so many factors against her: an Australian woman far from home, having been sent to England to attend one of the top performing private schools with no family in the country to support her and a form of estrangement from whatever family she had, which she barely spoke of now. But she succeeded and thrived in England, what with leaving Wycombe Abbey school with a British Citizenship along with top marks in her subjects and going to the City University of London to study Criminology and Psychology before going on to complete her Master’s degree in Criminology and Criminal Justice whilst joining the Prison Officer ranks at Downview Prison. Ironically, following in the footsteps of her own Mother, but when called on it, she always responded in a dutiful manner of "I feel it is my duty to help the country that has taken me in, by giving myself to those who aid in correcTing those who have done wrong, an extra set of hands to lighten the burden and indeed aid those who are able to return back into society.” Her tenure at Downview didn’t last long though, despite every effort she gave to the prison and even training some of the recruits from scratch to become half the officer that she was. But it allowed her to transfer to Bronzefield, which only housed female prisoners and young offenders, which suited her just fine after….

The finely coiffed ebony head shook itself at such thinking, now was not the time to think about **that** particular incident, not when she had many things to accomplish as she surveyed the CCTV footage linked to her monitor, keeping an eye on things before she heard a knock on the door of what was essentially now **her** office, ”Come!” she barked without barely twisting her head to glance at the door as an officer walked in, ”Files for you Ma’am, also Mr Barnes is here and on his way up. Seems like he has his serious face on.” Was the greeting she was given as she looked away from the screen to properly regard the officer, “Our General Manager is here? What on earth have we done now for the bugger to drive from his fancy apartment in London to here…” came the soft mutter of the Acting Governor as the ebony haired woman took the files with a gracious nod, ”Thank you. Return to your post please.” Were the dismissing words as the officer nodded and left with a soft mutter of ”Right away Ma’am.” and so the Acting Governor gently stood up with a hum, her grey-blue eyes looking out of the window to the exercise yard below with a focused expression on her features and her arms crossed over her chest, back straight and tall, elegance mixed with pride. How this prison ran harmoniously now, she mused as she gazed over the officers watching the prisoners, some of then caught her eyes and gave her respectful nods which she gave subtly in return before her lookout continued, looking over **her** prison with a slight bit of indifference. These days were rather monotonous what with the prisoners rarely stirring up trouble beyond when new arrivals came in and attempts at the old ways were pulled and then quickly crushed, she made it clear that there would be no drugs in her prison and that things would be run as per _her_ instruction and structure…..

A knock broke her thoughts as she inhaled deeply, “Come.” Was the simple yet authoritative bark that left her lips, an officer opening the door but it was Simon Barnes who entered her domain, in his pressed suit which smelled too clean to have ever done any **true** work unlike her own pristinely cleaned and pressed uniform which she wore with the pride of a woman who worked hard to earn her place. ”What can I do for you, Mr Barnes? I highly doubt that this is a social call given that nothing has occurred in my prison, never mind anything of note for you to come down here.” Came the cool crisp words that rolled off of her tongue, little of the Australian accent in her voice (never mind her added Russian heritage), only calm, clear, properly pronounced British sailed from her lips as she continued to gaze out, not even bothering the courtesy of actually looking at the man as he cleared his throat. ”You are the reason I am here, Acting Governor. **You** are going home.” Was his own response, a slight smile on his lips as the woman turned around in the same manner he anticipated, irritation and puzzlement on her features before her mask of indifference took over, ”My shift does not end for several hours, Mr Barnes, and I am not one who abandons their post simply because I am instructed to.” was her subtly passionate response though her irritation was clearly being kept under wraps given how her fingers slightly dug like claws into her arms as she glared at the far too well-dressed man as she took only a couple of strides over to face him, her longer-than-average legs allowing her to easily cross the expanse of the office. Mr Barnes shook his head, ”No, no, I do not mean ’Leave work early’. I mean, you are going back home, to Australia.” He clarified, the ebony haired woman’s nostrils flaring, ”I have British Citizenship, by what grounds am I being sent back to Australia when England has been my home for these 14 years?!” she countered before Simon held up his hand, ”This comes from the chain of authority, apparently one prison is struggling to bounce back after quite the year, though word is they recently found a new and more capable Governor, ironically called ’The Fixer’, but the Brass feels that perhaps Australia could do with your expertise as ’the Corrector’.” He mused as he looked over the young officer as she took this in and shook her head whilst her hands went to her shapely hips, ”I have no choice, do I?” she asked as she looked back up at him, ”I’m afraid not, Jane, you have 3 days till your plane leaves, you best get packing.” Simon replied as the tall woman sighed, “And what of Bronzefield? I cannot consciously leave this prison without any chain of command.” Was her response and Simin shook his head, “The Governor is finally well enough to return and a new Deputy has been lined up so all will be well, you need not worry.”

The Acting Governor turned back to the window and Simon turned back to leave when the most unexpected question was asked, “Who is this ‘Fixer’ you spoke of? If they are more _capable_ , then why does Australia ask for my return after 14 years?” that made Simon turn back in surprise at her words, looking over her proud form and, surprisingly, saw an uncertainty in her eyes. “She… Has worked in a few prisons in Australia, notably Stonepark and Blackmoor, Blackmoor being the prison where she gained the nickname of ‘The Fixer’. This new prison she is at is called Wentworth. Her name is Joan Ferguson, incidentally…” was his reply and suddenly he saw the Acting Governor’s spine stiffen and her whole back growing rigid, a sharp inhale taken through her elegant nose with a slight shake on the exhale, “Ferguson huh?” she questioned whilst her eyes continued to look out, the ice in them seeming to be harder as she said those two words, and Simon hummed at that, “Indeed, coincidence huh?” he offered before he tried again, “Someone you know?” he asked and a soft hum came from her, “Once….. I thought I did….. But perhaps it was just a dream.” She sighed heavily as she turned to Mr Barnes, having expected him to take his leave at such a finishing note as Simon hummed quietly in response, “You better get started, Jane. If you need some boxes, I still have some from when I moved my stuff into the bigger office.” He flashed a smile before he turned tail and left, a smile which Jane certainly never registered as being friendly, particularly when Barnes would ever note of whatever accomplishments he performed. And all of those often crawled under her skin with him being a pole climber in comparison to her doing the hard work and earning her recognition.

A heavy breath exhales from an elegantly sloped nose whilst icy blue eyes sharpen as her thoughts turn to her new assignment, “Well, well, well… How irony burns our souls once again, _Joan Ferguson_ …” came the words that whispered through thin lips, a hiss accenting the name that was spoken as she hugged herself, her eyes though caught sight of the bracelet that always adorned her person and her gaze softened whilst her anger faded, a heavy sigh leaving her rose-tinted lips, “Perhaps this is a sign…. Either way, I cannot argue with the Brass.” Came the resignation of her time here as she turned and started to tidy away her things.

Perhaps it was time that she returned to the country of her birth. It had been near 15 years after all since she last embraced the heat. England had been far more wet and moderate in temperature in comparison to the cold and harshness of Russia and the hot and slightly humid climate of her motherland.

_'Australia… I am on my way back.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I do have a Pinterest board which gives images for varying characters, outfits etc. The link is here: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/cereynolds22/char-aes-~-jane-seraphima-ferguson/
> 
> A/N 4: Jane’s FC is Elisa Colla, and here is a link for how she looks: https://aussietheatre.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Elisa-Colla-350x437.jpg  
> Also, a picture of her and Pamela (aka Joan) together during My Fair Lady which is adorable: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DFoDGD7UwAAERgr.jpg
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one is bad, what happens when you realise that there are two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do. Also, huge huge thank you to my awesome Beta-Reader who is literally so so good to me to Beta read my rubbish.
> 
> A/N 2: So this chapter and the next couple of chapters occur during episode 3, Boys in the Yard, as I imagine that a week or two has now since passed by which is plenty enough for one to move their home to another country.  
> I hope you guys are as excited as I am about this series, as I am loving writing this, even if my other story ideas take a back-seat.
> 
> A/N 3: Now, can you guys figure out how Jane knows about Joan? The answer? Read on and see….

This was completely unacceptable.

Barely two months had she been at this prison, and yet already there was the call of a **new** officer being called into the ranks. What was strange was that no file had arrived yet, but when she called upon it, she had been told that it was still being sent over from her previous placement so Joan had to wonder just **who** this officer could be and where on earth were they coming from. _’Must be pretty far or of some import to take the Administration service this long.’_ She thought to herself before she heard the timid knock of her Deputy and she cleared her throat to focus back on the file she had been reading ready to sign, “Come in.” she summoned before a subtle upturn of her lip graced her face at hearing the tell-tale shy shuffle of her Deputy’s feet skirt through the door, before she strode up, “Governor.” Came her greeting whilst Joan lifted up her head and accepted the folder presented to her, “Thank you, Vera.” She smiled, her larger hand easily taking the folder before putting it on her desk, getting back to the file she had been looking at. Then she realised that Vera hadn’t scuttled off so she looked up again, “Something the matter, Vera?” she asked calmly, seeing the younger woman’s hands fidget with themselves as they sat cradling each other in front of the waif-thin hips of her Deputy before her attention was drawn to the gnawing of her bottom lip, Vera then taking a breath, “There… Has been some talk amongst the other officers that ummm….” She sighed as she tried to get her words out, Joan leaning forward so her arms rested on her pristine desk, “Take your time, Vera, it’s alright.” She reassured with one of her smiles that always seemed to make her Deputy blush. Sure enough, her olive skin blossomed with a soft rose as Vera smiled shyly whilst ducking her head before she cleared her throat to focus herself, ”W-w well, word has it that… That a **new** officer is joining us… H… Have you heard anything of such, Governor?” she got out, trying to control her stammering, if only to not embarrass herself in front of Joan. The older woman humming as she took in this information and let out a soft breath, “Yes, apparently one is, but other than that, I am as left in the dark as the rest of you.” She replied, shaking her head as she stood up, smoothing down her jacket as she moved to the window to look out over **her** domain, looking over the prisoners with a sharp gaze, eyes open for any potential problems.

Vera stepped up beside her calmly, knowing that the Governor would no doubt pick up on her coming to her side as she also looked out of the window, “Just can’t trust the administration part of the Board, can you?” Vera questioned in an attempt to lighten the mood, a sharp but distinctive “Ha!” answering that in the positive as Vera managed a slight smile in response to the small but noticeable response of humour from the Governor. She looked up at the Governor for a moment, allowing herself these few moments of comfortable silence between them, to truly look over the formidable woman who had already caused some shakes within Wentworth’s core, particularly with the women. But more especially on her, before she had been a hard-worker but now she worked even harder to try to please this woman who had taken on mentoring her to, somewhen, earn the ever elusive Governor crowns.

Her reverie was broken though as the door was opened, prompting her to turn her head away from Joan to see Mr Channing striding on through, “Usually, the common courtesy would be to knock before you enter a room, Derek.” Joan reasoned without even turning her head to see who had entered, Derek giving one of his one-sided smirks in response to that, “Ahhh, come now Joan, I just came by to see if you had heard. A new officer to join our ranks? Imagine that?” He replied rather too smoothly in Vera’s mind, but Joan barely even seemed ruffled by anything he might have tried to insinuate, “Alas, the Administration Department seems to have fallen behind on its work so I know about as much as everyone else. I can only assume it is someone good if the Admin are taking their time to comb through their file for so long, I have asked for it a couple of times and with each time, I have been told that they’re still going through it.” Was her own smooth reply and Vera had to definitely suppress a smile at that as Mr Channing hummed at her words. “Do we have any idea on when they would arrive? I admit to being rather curious actually about who this mysterious new officer.” Was his rather bold statement, Vera’s nose wrinkled itself as subtly as she could manage at that but managed to come out with, “Aren’t we all, Mr Channing? After all, it is unusual for the Governor to not receive information about **any** impending extras to the staff. Especially not receive it after the General Manager of a prison.” She replied rather coolly (if she did say so herself), something which Mr Channing did not expect and, just out of the corner of her eye, she swore that the Governor actually smirked in a more noticeable way. What few things she was able to do now with a slowly growing confidence at work (at home was still another and different issue altogether).

A knock came through then at the door and Joan sighed, “Yes?” she called out, continuing to look out of the window over the yard as an officer stepped in, “The new officer, Governor? She asked to come up…. Immediately.” He stated and Vera noted how nervous he looked, “Everything alright?” she asked, taking a couple of steps towards him with a little bit of worry on her features. The officer nodded but he still was a little uncertain as he stepped to the side, Vera turning away to try and catch a glimpse with Joan but her face was still turned away as Vera heard the steps of a pair of heels, which she could only assume was the new officer, so she turned back towards the door but not before she heard Mr Channing suddenly exclaim, “What the hell?!” so Vera opened her lips to remind Mr Channing that this was a new officer but, as she laid her eyes on the new officer, she herself found herself completely stumped for words beyond a breathless gasp leaving her lips.

As, standing before her, in a completely black and white version of their uniform but with a British coat of arms on her badge (from what little Vera could see anyway), was a younger and slightly smaller version of their Governor. Except for the most luminous grey-blue eyes she had ever seen! Vera could only barely manage to make herself blink in order to not stare at this figure before her and at how her eyes seemed to just read her as the woman strolled in with every confidence and purpose in her long and graceful strides, though Vera couldn’t see any sign of a name as the jacket was partially open so it covered the name badge up as the ebony haired woman came to a stop.

~~~~~~

Joan hummed as she waited for some kind of response, Vera had been handling the officer well as she could pick up his nerves without even needing to look but, after the telltale clicks of heels that must have been the new officer and Derek’s rather uncouth three words, no one had said a word at all beyond Vera’s very quiet gasp of awe, surprise, wonder or intrigue (mind knowing Vera, it was likely all of these things). So Joan waited patiently a few more moments to see if anybody would speak at all for the time seemed to drag on, even though in all reality, it likely had only been a few seconds.

She was about to turn though when a voice spoke, “Officer Jane Ferguson, reporting as direcTed.” Came the crisp and clear voice, one that made her eyebrows rise up and her mouth to slightly fall open, as Joan Ferguson **knew** that voice as she turned swiftly and there, stood before her, was a sight she thought she would never see again and her heart thudded against her chest and her voice slightly constricted itself as she breathed out, “Jane.”

The woman before her slowly smirked with one edge of her thin, rose-tinted lips, not at all seeming fazed by the looks that she was receiving by the four occupants of the room as her lips then opened again and spoke two words that Joan hadn’t heard in over a decade.

 

“Hello Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: So, did any of you manage to guess just how Jane was wired into this story and how she knew Joan? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I certainly had fun typing a good deal of it whilst on a plane travelling to America. Hope you guys all enjoyed it, please gives kudos if you liked it and please do comment! Comments is love, people!
> 
> A/N 5: If you were wondering as to what the British prison uniform looks like, here is a link to at least what I think is the current uniform, though I could be wrong: https://pin.it/uxxsmirqfjmnbz


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can everything change, just by the appearance of an old face, indeed now older because of time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.
> 
> A/N 2: This has also turned out to be another very long chapter as well so, apologies for that, never mind how I have done the conversation that occurs in another language so do let me know if that is ok or if you would prefer another style. (Most of this being written whilst on holiday so hence why I'm able to, so far, upload a chapter per weekend!)  
> But please read on and enjoy!

The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end, her breaths seemed heavy yet shallow at the same time and, indeed, time itself seemed to have slowed down as her brown eyes stared at the grey-blue orbs that she hadn’t seen in **so** long, her arms dropping to her side as she stepped around her desk to move closer, “Ho… How are you here?” she breathed out, desperately trying to get herself centred again and yet she still found herself still breathless.

Her own daughter, now fully grown, having followed her career path and, judging by the rank on her epaulettes, of a similar rank to Vera, despite the 20 year difference in age. It was just so hard to believe as Joan stepped a little closer, silently comparing their heights whilst taking in her stance: Jane stood about half a foot or so taller than Vera and yet it seemed that she was easily a whole foot taller with her proud stance, feet shoulder width apart, hands behind her back in a respectful yet at ease stance, shoulders just slightly back and her head just slightly tilted up, not because she was trying to look up, but if anything making it seem like she was looking down at all others, especially with her heels which easily added a couple of inches to her height.

“I came via an aeroplane, of course, Mother.” Came the cool response as Jane bounced a fine brow, all signs of her Australian accent gone save for a slight twang at times but her British accent was clear as day with her smirk still in place, her hand then rising up to smooth back her hair (despite it being as pristine as her own) before she carried on, “However, to answer your **true** question, I was requested to come here from the Higher Authorities, other than that, I have no knowledge as to the why I was brought here beyond that you obviously need some help from ‘The CorrecTor’.”

Vera’s brow rose up at hearing the nickname that Jane seemed to have, one that was similar to the Governor’s nickname of ‘The Fixer’. A note which seemed to silence the Governor so Vera took the moment to look over Jane properly in the momentary pause of the conversation.

Everything about her just seemed to echo Joan, her facial features, the confident slow stride that she used to enter the room, how her uniform was practically immaculate and well pressed save for her slightly more open uniform jacket, even the way her hair was pulled back into exactly the same hairstyle! And Vera could hear that how she spoke which was very clearly British by what few things Vera knew of some of the rest of the world and its accents, but there was also the slight twang that was very similar to the Governor’s accent, what with the same accenting of the T in direct, so it wasn’t completely Australian but there was a slight Russian to their accents.

And….. She was taller than her….. Just like everyone else was, which was a little annoying in Vera’s mind as she sighed a little at this realisation. At least there was only half a foot or so between them so it wasn’t like she had to tilt her head up to look at her like she did for the Governor, which was a relief for her neck in terms of the others and so Vera silently hummed a little bit in relief.

Her thoughts were broken as the Governor seemed to recover from the other officer’s words in order to respond, “’The CorrecTor’, hmm? Quite the title to hold, for one so young.” Was her response and Vera couldn’t help but ask in response, “Just how old are you to have such a title? Never mind hold the same rank as I am.” She asked politely before realising that she hadn’t even introduced herself as Jane turned to her, “Apologies, Vera Bennett, Deputy Governor.” She stepped forward, Jane smiling as she stepped up to meet her and shook her hand without any hesitation at all, a very different approach to Joan who rarely touched others except with gloves. Mr Channing then stepped forward quickly before she had even given herself a chance to properly introduce herself, “Derek Channing, General Manager of Wentworth. Welcome.” He smiled, no doubt trying to be charming, but Vera saw Jane raise her brow that was furthest from Mr Channing as she looked him over with her grey-blue eyes in a look that was not dissimilar to that of Joan’s, that Derek was beneath them somehow as she slipped her hand into his, but not in the enthusiastic way that she had before, but this time far more reserved, if anything even disgusted by having to touch him at all as she gave a rather firm shake that made Mr Channing chuckle a little, “Wow, quite a grip you have there.” He mused as Jane slowly let go, a slight imprint now on his hand from her grip as a slight smirk played on her lips, “Apologies, I am rather used to shaking the hands of varying associates and indeed those of the Governing Board, not those of the Managerial department.” She replied in a rather honey sweetened voice, along with a smile that was nearly as trustworthy as Derek’s, however, Vera could tell that it was subtly more dangerous than what was given some time beforehand, then she turned back to mouse of a Deputy and smiled sweetly in a genuine way, “Jane Ferguson, former Acting Governor of Her Majesty’s Prison of Bronzefield. And to answer your question, Ms Bennett, I am 27 years old.” Was her silvery reply as she tilted her head, looking her over in much the same way Joan did, and yet there was a kindness in her eyes as Vera found herself smiling in return, “Twen….. Twenty….. Twenty-seven years old? Truly? That… That is quite impressive for one so young.” That caused a bright smile as Jane turned fully to her, “Why thank you! Mind, it’s quite the unusual sense of luck that landed me in my position. But having gone through university and studying Criminology does give one a slight edge into the thinking behind prisoners, never mind a foothold into some of the prisons.” She replied easily, though Joan stepped closer to her desk. “ _Acting_ Governor?” she questioned, her voice now practically back to its calm and confident state as Jane turned back to look at her properly, allowing Vera to look at them both at the same time.

Their similarities were not obvious, at least not at first glance, but when one looked again after the original shock wore off, you could see the same shape of their faces, the same sophisticated slopes of their noses, the same sharp intellect in their eyes, the black of their hair never mind how they styled it the same way and indeed the same proud stance that they took, despite Joan’s rather defensive stance what with her arms crossed over her chest whereas Jane held herself more open with her hands behind her back. The paleness of their skin was similar but not the same given that Jane’s seemed to hold a slightly more healthy glow to it, signifying that she spent at least some time outside of the prison despite being possibly as sensitive to the sun as the Governor may well be. And their eyes….

“Yes.”

Jane’s response shook Vera from her thoughts as she slightly stepped closer to the edge of the desk to listen to her tale, Jane starting to pace a little as she began to talk about her story, “Our Governor…. She did not have the best of health a lot of the time, her immune system was rather low and our Deputy was nowhere near as efficient as you seem, Ms Bennett.” Jane replied smoothly as she slightly turned her face to Vera with a soft smile, Vera feeling her cheeks blush under her gaze and from the compliment, “Well, I…. Thank you!” she managed to almost squeak out, Jane’s smile growing, “You’re welcome.” Was her genuine response to that before she returned to the point, “At any rate, when the both of them were out of action with the Deputy, oh so conveniently, taking a vacation at the wrong moment when we had absolutely no clue of when our Governor was going to return what with this bout of sickness seeming to be one of her worst bouts to the point that we had heard nothing from her for weeks on end, no one was able to step up to the plate…” the young officer sighed as she shook her head, pausing at the window to look through it a little, “So…. I took it upon myself to lead my fellow officers…. And we thrived.” Her head tilted up at this last point, a flicker of pride in her eyes as she turned back to the Governor and her Deputy, “Sure, costs went up with extra training and those to cover the officers, but injuries and incidents went down exponentially. Media was brought in to showcase us as one of the best prisons in England, so we got money back and the people became more respectful of prison officers. Even in the street, we were recognised and acknowledged. But indeed also rather loved for the work that we do.” Vera had to admit, she was rather impressed with that as she asked, “Just how long had you been Acting Governor at Bronzefield for, Jane?” the smile that answered that wasn’t completely joyful but the pride was clear in her voice and eyes as she answered with, “Two years almost. Well would have anyway, had the Brass not insisted that I come here… Though I am still rather uncertain as to why I was needed.”

“Indeed, that is something unusual seen as I have barely been here that long to be able to do anything all that significant beyond some of the trails being located and thus making them panic into needing to change their routes and how to get their supplies through.” Joan agreed as she folded her arms one over the other, fingers tapping on her arms, “What about your files? Why haven’t they come through?” She further pressed and Jane looked at her, completely turning to her with the most perplexed expression on her face, “My files? They should have come through ages ago, why wouldn’t they have…” the young woman then paused as she shook her head whilst her face lowered into her hand, “Oh dear Lord, those damnable admins, they promised me that the files would come through before I would arrive!” She sighed heavily as she raised her head again, “Well, thankfully, I have brought over copies with me, just in case these would happen.” was her slightly more positive response as she darted out into the Assistant’s office and dug out something from a briefcase, then came back through, “Here we go, and I apologise that the files haven’t come through. Also that I am not in the correct uniform, alas, the uniform I was sent was not in the correct size so I decided to wear my British uniform instead. I hope that is acceptable.” Came the swift apologies as Vera smiled softly, Joan bouncing a brow at such a thing as she accepted one of the files that Jane offered her before she placed it down on her desk as she stepped to place herself in front of her chair. “As usual, the Administration board must have got their wires crossed and thus gotten all the sizes wrong for you.” Came the surprisingly soft smile that crossed the Governor’s lips as she spoke with a strange tenderness, Jane’s own smile flashing with a sweet bashfulness that Vera would not attribute to a Ferguson as the young woman stepped respectfully back, the other folder still within her hands as Derek stepped forward, “Well, perhaps I can put in a good word whilst you and I talk a moment, get a chance to slightly explore some of the British styles of correction before I go off to Scandinavia to explore their style of correction.” He reasoned, placing his hand on her shoulder and her face immediately shifted as her face turned to look at him, her brow rising up in question about his touching her, something which was quickly rectified by Derek retracting his hand from her shoulder to motion towards the door as Jane turned back to Joan, her brow slowly falling back down to a more neutral expression, albeit rather deep in thought at the same time.

“ _On ser'yezno dolzhen byt' zdes', mama_? (Does he seriously have to be here, Mother?)” Jane spoke softly despite the subtle harshness behind some of the words, but it was the fact that she decided to speak Russian of all languages instead of speaking plain English in front of the others, it rather impressed Joan that she had taken it upon herself to learn more of, what was in truth, their Mother Tongue. It did, however, take Joan a few moments to actually wrap her mind and tongue around a language she hadn’t spoken in some time before she replied, “ _Boyus', on rabotayet kak general'nyy menedzher, malen'kiy._ (I'm afraid he does as General Manager, little one.)” her lips twitched up into a smile at the last word, one she hadn’t spoken in a long time, something that Jane recalled in an instant as her own smile appeared on her lips, “ _Malen'kiy?_ _Vy menya tak dolgo ne nazyvali._ (Little one? You haven't called me that in a long time.)” came the soft words in response as she tilted her head before she chuckled, “ _I teper' ya ne sovsem takoy malen'kiy, kak vy mozhete videt', mama._ (And I am not quite so much a little one now, as you can clearly see, Mama.)” That made Joan chuckle quietly, something she didn’t think could be done after all this time, and yet, here is her grown-up daughter, making her laugh as she nodded her head, “ _Da, ya eto vizhu._ (Yes, I can see that.)” she agreed, becoming more fluid with her Russian as it all came back to her with ease, looking up a little to gaze into her daughter’s remarkably bright eyes, noting her bright smile at hearing her laugh even as quiet as it was, before humming quietly and adding, “ _No ty vsegda budesh' nemnogo po sravneniyu so mnoy, ne obrashchay na menya vnimaniya._ (But you will always be little in comparison to me, never mind just little to me.)”

Her lips then twitched up a little more as she added three more words, another phrase that she hadn’t called Jane in all these years apart.

“Moya malen'kaya devochka.”

~~~~~~

Vera was a little transfixed as the two other women spoke to each other in some other language, she could only assume it was Russian, but no matter what it was, it was still impressive to hear something so exotic sounding in her mind as her eyes bounced between them, trying to somehow see if she could catch something she could potentially understand. But the words were soon flying swiftly what with the Governor having had to speak slowly at first, as if recalling the language, when she responded and the conversation flowed, Vera couldn’t help herself but watch her lips move around the words, completely spellbound as they moved elegantly around each word, the language sounding rather musical as they came from Joan. But Vera also heard her laugh! Quietly of course, but it was still laughter which she had not heard her do yet in the past couple of months since she joined Wentworth. And yet, with the arrival of Jane, Vera had seen the Governor be struck silent for a little bit, seen her smile genuinely but had now also heard her laugh! The others were never going to believe her about this as Vera continued to listen to Joan’s rather musical phrasing of Russian (what Vera could only assume to be Russian). Mind, it sounded strangely lyrical from Jane’s lips as well which made Vera start her tennis match style of looking between them as Joan finished her last comment with “Moya malen'kaya devochka.”

Whatever the last comment was though made Jane laugh richly to bend over a little, or what the Governor said beforehand was what actually made her laugh so, as Jane slowly straightened herself back up before she replied, thankfully now in English, “ **Everyone** is little in comparison to you, Mother! That is how you intimidate people so!” she reasoned as she shook her head, Joan shaking her head as she sighed, “No doubt, though I wouldn’t be surprised if you had skills to help you out.” Jane nodded at that as she motioned to her heels, “The clicks of my heels, it’s enough to let them know that I am on my way, but they can’t tell from where which, more often then not, terrifies my prisoners.”

Joan hummed at that with a slow nod of her head, “Indeed, such is a good way of instilling fear into the prisoners, but also respect.” She replied before carrying on, “Go with Mr Channing to sort out some uniform for yourself and go through his questions for you…” she then paused, “Ho… How long have you been here? Are you rested from your flight?” she suddenly asked and Jane smiled reassuringly, “Relax Mother, I have been here…. About a week now in order to reset my inner clock, never mind sort myself out a house seen as, best I can tell, I am going to be here for a while….” She then paused as she looked at her Mother, “If that is acceptable, Governor?” she asked with a sly little smirk which made Joan chuckle, “We shall see once you go through a trial period, though it is good that you have found yourself a proper place of residence… Along with, I hope, a proper vehicle….” Jane chuckled at that as she shook her head, “I managed to get my vehicle from England over here, took a few pulls of some strings, but seen as my governor owed me, she managed to pull in a few favours and sold my old place for me which helped with a few things. Plus, she’ll be able to keep me appraised about…. A few things I would like to be kept in the loop about.” The last part was spoken softly whilst her gaze turned to the side, looking out of the window a little before she turned her face back to her Mother and Joan sighed. “Very well, though be aware that any mail that is sent through the prison may be monitored…”

“And I would expect no less than that. That is the correcT procedure to go through, after all, some officers have been known to be corrupT and easily weaselled into doing some of the prisoners’ dirty work for them.” Jane replied calmly and coolly with a bow of her head, Joan smiling at that as she nodded, “Get yourself going and, once you’ve spoken to Mr Channing, return back and I, and I hope Miss Bennett here, will give you a personal tour of the prison ourselves.” Jane smiled in response to that as she nodded before she uttered two more words, but not in English.

 

“Da, gubernator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: I realise a lot of you are looking at this chapter and going “But Channing isn’t even in this until like episode 10?! What gives?!” I know he isn’t, but for the intents of this fanfic, I am going to just slide him in here for a little bit.
> 
> A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> A/N 5: So, I am not a speaker of Russian, in fact, I barely know any Russian so I am using a translator program to help me out. If there is anyone who does speak/write Russian and have spotted something in the text which I have done wrong, PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW! I really don’t want to offend anyone by having the grammar wrong or anything, so please tell me if I have a bit wrong.  
> “Moya malen'kaya devochka.” – “My little girl.”  
> “Da, gubernator.” – “Yes, Governor.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrown by the appearance of her estranged daughter, Joan finds herself momentarily stumped. Thankfully her ever dependable Deputy is there to help her focus back.  
> And Jane makes her first impression as an officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual, I do not own these characters (unfortunately otherwise certainly one or two characters would have come out of it far better) except for Jane who is my creation. Wentworth and some of the storylines also do not belong to me but some of the plot lines do.
> 
> A/N 2: Some swearing involved in this chapter, and it is another long one. I’m so sorry! Especially to my poor Beta Reader who is so so kind to look through these chapters as my second pair of eyes. I am trying to keep them shortish, I swear!
> 
> A/N 3: Apologies that this took so so long to update, unfortunately, I needed to re-write bits of it though I did have some help from a couple of peeps so all the warm hugs and thank yous to them!!! Chapter 4 should come through quicker though!

Seeing their new officer glide away with Derek, every ounce of confidence simply oozing from her form, Joan sighed heavily as she sank slowly into her chair, her Deputy stepping a little closer to the desk what with having not seen their new Governor seem shaken or disturbed by anything. Now she looked like her entire world had been displaced, “Governor, ar…. Are you alright?” came the softly spoken question, her concern easily felt as Joan looked up at Vera, her eyes showing a moment of surprise as if remembering that she was there before she cleared her throat. “Yes… Um yes, I just…” she broke off, actually stunned by her daughter’s appearance here at Wentworth of all places as she took a steadying breath, “I was just… Well, surprised…” she got out, Vera taking a step forward as she looked over her usually calm and collected Governor, “That your … Your d-d-daughter is here? At Wentworth?” she offered, Joan looking up and nodding in affirmation of Vera’s deduction, “Yes….” She began before standing up, taking a couple of long strides to bring herself to the window, hugging herself a little as she let out a breath, “All these years, and I often wondered how she was, how she was looking as she grew…. I knew how she was excelling at school by the letters that the school sent to me but….” Joan shook her head a little as Vera started to walk back towards the window, standing by Joan’s side as she looked up, “But she never wrote to you?” she asked gently, Joan sighing as she looked out of the window, “Best as I am aware, she didn’t…. But…” she shook her majestic head then and shut her eyes, Vera watching her every movement as her Governor continued to speak, “It was not under the best of circumstances that she went to England, more so if you may take it under her point of view…… Just being put onto a plane with no explanation, barely a goodbye, before she had to be seated for the plane to take off.” Her head then bowed as she took a deep breath again, recalling the look on her daughter’s face at realising that her mother wasn’t coming with her, another deep breath escaping her but this one shook as she fought to keep her emotions in check. “I can recall the look on her face when she realised that I wasn’t going with her. She had been so excited at the fact that she was going off somewhere whilst thinking that I was going too. I had always promised to take her away, to go to another country, maybe even visit Russia, where I was born.” Joan slowly raised her head before tilting it to look at Vera before she added in a remarkably quiet voice, “That face has haunted me whenever I thought about my daughter…. Which is more often than people would believe….”

Vera listened patiently to the woman who so kindly offered to become a mentor to her and nodded gently, not saying a word to let whatever was on the Governor’s mind just flow before her last quiet words where the Deputy softly smiled up at the taller woman, “I believe it, Governor.” She commented quietly, one which made Joan smile rather tenderly to the younger woman, something which made Vera feel rather pleased about before she hummed in thought, “Perhaps we should look over her file? Just to look through it in case the others have any questions about her?” Vera offered, glancing back towards the desk where, she hoped, reading through the file would help focus Joan’s mind a little in order to help the older woman cope with, what must be, such a shock to the system.

A note which Joan seemed to appreciate as she soon nodded and moved over to the desk, her hands falling to her sides before one moved to undo the bottom button of her jacket, then waving to Vera, “Come over and look this over with me, Vera…” she instructed, Vera blinking a little in surprise before slowly moving over as Joan started to tilt her head in her direction as she asked, “Unless you have something else to do?” a small smile graced her lips though as Vera moved to her side, “You may want a chair to read this with me, my goodness, Jane does not make a small file….” She further added as she opened up the file whilst Vera grabbed herself one of the chairs to be able to sit at her side, the older woman humming in thought as she extracted an internal file for Medical, “Mind… It seems like my daughter has not quite gone through her career unscathed…” came the soft words from her lips as her eyes casted over the rather full report, something else she didn’t expect if she was honest, considering just how fit and healthy Jane seemed by her composure and how she carried herself.

Vera soon re-joined her at her side, sat down timidly on her chair in order to seem even smaller than she was, and looked at the medical file that was in Joan’s hand and her eyes widened almost to the point that they almost seemed to fall out of her head, “That is her medical file?!” She asked as she looked up at Joan quizzically, almost impressed as her eyes darted over the rest of the new officer’s file. Joan hummed as she nodded in affirmative, “Indeed, thankfully Mister Channing can be a little long-winded with his talking, I find, which gives us the advantage to at least look through her main file, if not get started with her medical file.” She flashed a slight smile at Vera as she put the medical file down before fully opening up the main file, her daughter’s face at the front which caused a soft sigh to leave her lips before she focused on reading, moving the folder a little to her left to allow Vera to glance at the folder with her as they read in silence.

~~~~~~

As they read on, Vera’s eyes widened as she read about their new officer, having started off as pretty much a lonely child at 12 in a new school and nowhere familiar, but rose through to be one of the highest ranking students, going on to university whilst also starting out in Corrections at Downview prison. What became strange though was that the details became rather unclear around Jane’s 3rd year at the prison when she was 23 years old as it detailed her leaving the prison to go to Bronzefield but there was no indication as to why as far as Vera could see, but she read the passage again to see if she could figure it out. It was in vain though as she was none the wiser despite reading it twice as an audible hum left her, “Have you been puzzling over the same part as I have, Vera?” came Joan’s soft words without Vera noticing her turn her head or anything, so Vera turned to look at her, only to find that Joan was still looking at the file so she turned back to it before she replied, “You mean the rather odd lack of detailing as to why she left Downview?” Her eyes flicked back to the Governor who tilted her head just a little to gaze at her before nodding, “Quite, perhaps the details are in the main file that is still coming over…”

“You mean, it may be for ‘Governor’s eyes only’?” Vera remarked as she turned fully to look up at Joan who strangely smiled, “Don’t worry Vera, if I find anything that is such, I will not keep it from you. Trust requires that we tell each other things after all, as no doubt you will recall from what I said before.” Vera blushed a little from her gaze so ducked her head to hide it, Joan finding the motion rather endearing, to watch her Deputy’s cheeks flush to such a pretty colour. Clearing her throat, Joan shook her head, “At any rate, there is little else we can really glean from this file beyond reading the Medical file. Which will **certainly** take far longer, though it is rather impressive to read such glowing reports.” Joan stated, not being able to help the flicker of pride that crept into her voice, Vera remarking on such words, “You must be proud of her, becoming such a strong, capable and accomplished young woman.” Joan’s head turned to look at Vera at that and responded with, “Are we jealous, my dear Deputy?” came with her question with a subtle rise of a teasing smile, Vera’s head turning quickly and blushing again as she rubbed her hands together, “Uhhh… Well, ummmm…..” she bit her lower lip then before sighing, settling for the truth, “A little bit, yes, I will admit that…. More in awe of her really. If I am being honest.” She finished with, turning her head shyly up to meet her Governor’s gaze, only to find a remarkably soft smile on her face, “It’s quite alright to be in awe of someone when their life differs from your own…” she whispered softly, neither one of them moving or saying anything else.

A knock on the door interrupted them as Joan slowly tore her gaze away from Vera to look at the door, “Yes?” She called, the door opening to reveal Jane once more as she strode in, “Ahh, doing not so light reading there, Governor?” She greeted with a smile as she shut the door behind her before striding up, Joan clearing her throat, “Indeed, I admit to being surprised that Mr Channing is already done with you, I rather anticipated that he would easily have you there for another hour yet.” Jane laughed a little as she stood before the desk, her hands knitted elegantly before her form as she relaxed a little in her posture, “Well, I tend to keep my answers as much to the point as possible, though I have no doubt I will be answering the same questions for you as I did he.” She answered with ease as she looked at them with anticipation, Joan smiling as she slowly stood up, Vera also standing in order to put the chair back, “That I believe will come with time, Jane, for now, I believe I promised a tour of the prison via Vera and myself. Seen as you haven’t come in to take your file back or give any apologies before swiftly leaving, so Mr Channing hasn’t frightened you off at all.” Joan remarked but Jane simply smirked at such, “Please mother, I worked at a prison for Male and Female prisoners, often the worst selection really of such choices when it comes to prisons, but I rather enjoyed the challenge plus it’s a good way of knowing whether you want to work in a Men’s prison or a Women’s prison. So, Mr Channing…” she paused before her lips parted to a wolfish grin, ”I eat men like him for breakfast.” were her final words before she stepped to the side to allow her new Governor and Deputy Governor to lead the way, falling into step dutifully behind them as she shut the door after they left.

~~~~~~

Walking down the corridor felt little different, despite the extra footsteps that echoed with her as she prowled the corridors, Vera dutifully at her right hand side whilst Jane somehow naturally took her left as if she had done it her entire career, adjusting her stride to follow Joan’s lead with ease. It all felt so natural and in tune, despite poor Vera still having to take double the amount of steps to keep up, but even she was slowly improving her stride as Joan made them turn the bend, the two officers flanking her adjusting themselves to keep in sync as she and Vera showed Jane around the prison, “It is not a difficult prison to navigate, but it will take some time for you to memorise it to, no doubt with your skills, navigate the entire prison blindfolded if you wished to.” Joan then paused as she glanced at her daughter without twisting her head, meeting her gaze before she continued, “Not that I would recommend it given our stairs, and indeed the prisoners themselves who would take advantage without a doubt!” she shook her head as her gaze returned to what lay before her, Jane chuckling quietly as she shook her head, “But of course they would, Governor. In their eyes, we are oppressors, depriving them of what they want because they only see their side of life, but not our own. Not how we give up most of our personal lives in order to ensure some sense of control and structure as best as we can mimic the best possibility of day to day living within acceptable society expectations.” came her rather insightful response, one that was clearly deeply thought of but also seemed to hold a little wisdom and experience of such callings. Joan raised her brow at that but said nothing directly related to that thought, “Quite an insightful comment, mind no doubt true. But we must carry out our duty to help these women, mould them back into the form that society demands of us in order to function in the outside world.” Was her replying thought after a couple of beats as they made their way towards the laundry room corridor.

“So the laundry room usually has an officer watching from our viewing office whilst the women are working, but we also tend to have at least two in the corridor outside, just in case.” Vera rolled off her tongue with ease, Jane nodding in understanding as they walked by a corridor, occupied only by a prisoner knelt down at the laundry chute to collect what must have been fresh laundry, but something made Jane stop slowly, brows furrowing in concentration with her nostrils flaring to pick up a scent, eyes studying the form that was trying not to look up and be spotted watching her. Nervous eyes glanced over a teal shoulder before they tried to move back not too quickly at realising she was being watched, Jane inhaling and quickly picking up a slight scent of fear but something else as well…

“Jane?”

She vaguely picked up her name was called as her feet moved her towards the laundry chute, her gait purposefully slow and yet with enough of a click of her heels, “Stop right there, prisoner, stand up, away from the chute.” came her swift command, her hand starting to slip into her belt pocket as the prisoner looked up, “What?” she asked and Jane’s brows sharpened as she glared at the prisoner, peaceful blue eyes turning into steel blue, “I said **stand up**!” she barked sharply, her heel managing to make a sharp enough _clack_ after her words for the prisoner to jump in obedience, scrambling to her feet and almost stumbling back down to the ground before she whimpered, “Away from the chute, turned around and place your hands on the wall.” Came the added command as Jane watched her before the prisoner turned and pressed herself against the wall, causing a subtle smirk to cross Joan’s lips as the officer overseeing the laundry room suddenly appeared from around the corner and look at the scene, “Something wrong, Ma’am?” he questioned and Jane hummed as her blue-grey eyes swept over towards him before sharpening, “Check those laundry bags, something smells… Incorrec **T** …” came the quiet yet crisp tone as the officer nodded, calling out for a colleague to help as they slipped on some gloves and knelt down to empty the bags.

The Governor and the Deputy watched on with curious gazes whilst Joan was also reminded of her own first day as the laundry was searched through, how she commanded authority in much the same way that Jane did by using a quieter voice before suddenly accenting her words with an added bite, Vera’s eyes suddenly shifting as she saw Jane’s dainty hand slide into black leather as the officers looked up and shook their heads, “Nothing here, Ma’am.” One of them reported as Jane watched before lifting a disbelieving brow, her right hand sliding and settling into the partner glove, “Doubtful…” came her quiet purr as her fingers stretched the leather a little.

Taking another step forward, the younger officer lowered herself down into a squatting position by the hatch with a feline-like grace, legs parted to occupy the curvature of her hips for comfort whilst a soft hum echoed through pressed lips, her eyes looking over the unloaded bags of laundry but it was the flare of nostrils that gave away her tracking as she leaned forward enough to slightly disappear into the hatch to take a look inside.

 

Doe-like blue eyes watched in curiosity before looking up into the dark orbs of her superior to try to see an understanding of Jane’s actions, but Vera could only see intrigue glistening in Joan’s dark eyes so her own eyes darted back to watch the younger woman, whose head was currently in the laundry shoot, presumably searching the chute to check for drugs, a soft humming could be heard but not in relation to a song, no it was too random so Vera had to assume that Jane hummed when she was thinking as she watched the younger woman soon bring her head back out of the hatch and look back at the bags. All whilst the two officers watched, along with the prisoner as she looked over her shoulder.

Nostrils flared as she slowly inhaled, her feelings were never wrong when it came to such things and so she bent her head down and took one long inhale as her eyes shut themselves to focus on what she could pick up: nerves, uncertainty, the sweat of the prisoner accounted for those, therefore, something was here she didn’t want them to know about; cheap soup; cigarette smoke, one disgusting habit that made her nostril curl; hand sanitizer, such almost made her shake her head until something else caught her nostrils and she paused, leaning down a little more to better focus her senses. _What was that? It wasn’t completely natural or a common scent….? Wait…._

Her head pricked up as she registered the final detail, knowing **that** scent rather well by now as she reached into her belt pouch and pulled out something before flicking her wrist, a blade flicking out from her switch-blade and the prisoner gulped, Vera’s eyes widened in shock as she took a step forward to tell her to put the blade away but Joan held up a hand in front of her Deputy, “Hold it, watch.” She whispered as Jane ran the flat of her blade along the seams, trailing it around the seams of the first bag opening before doing the same with the next one, feeling for something until either her eyes caught something or her blade touched something as she quickly slipped the edge of the blade under a seam and pulled it sharply, the song of ripping fabric filling the air before Jane hummed whilst a subtle smirk crossed her lips at seeing something.

Putting her blade away, Jane reached into the ripped seam for something, pulled it out and then stood up, her hand coiled around something as a soft contemplative hum vibrated through soft rose lips before nostrils flared, inhaling air or possibly the scent of whatever was in the foil and the hum changed to a subtly more dangerous and disapproving tone, coupled with a shake of her head.

Stepping towards the prisoner, Jane stood quite close to the woman and then extended her hand forward before something flicked between her fingers, a wrapped up piece of foil. “Now then, how do you suppose **this** came into the seam of the laundry bag, hmmm?” she questioned, holding it between her leather covered digits, “Cocaine, mixed in with baby powder… Tsk tsk tsk…” came the soft tuts as her grey-blue eyes darted to the two officers that were there, “Slot her.” She commanded, stepping away before the prisoner tried to snatch the package, Vera stepping forward with a zip-up bag to deposit the contraband whilst the officers grappled the prisoner who started to shout as Jane zipped up the evidence, “Looks like we may need to investigate the laundry service here, Governor… I have a feeling the delivery man is involved…” she mused as she gazed at the crudely wrapped package of foil and elastic bands. “The lengths these prisoners go to, only to poison their minds…”

Joan hummed as Jane returned to Vera and herself, an impressed brow raised as she took in the contraband that was placed in the zip up bag, but even more at the black leather gloves that adorned her fair hands as she nodded in approval, “Good work, Officer.” came the quiet praise as Jane smirked a little, the prisoner still fighting off the two officers with grunts and growls, “Just get the fuck off of me! It’s not my fault!” she shouted as she looked at the officer who disrupted her day, “Just who the fuck are you?!” she demanded as she saw the gear being passed to Miss Bennett, the figure slowly turning so her face was seen once more in some of the light as she responded calmly, “My name is Jane Ferguson…” she then paused to let the name sink in, revelling in the shock that slowly crossed the prisoner’s face of what that could mean before she continued in a tone that made it clear that it was non-negotiable, “But **you** will address me as _Officer_ Ferguson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 4: So, no doubt people will see similar parallels to Jane and Joan, but as to how far their parallels go, you will have to wait and see, my lovelies. After all, I can’t give away everything now, can I? ;)
> 
> A/N 5: I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I had in terms of writing it, hopefully, I’ll be able to bring in the next chapter soon! Please gives kudos, comments and whatnot, I love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
